


Azul

by Nande_chan



Series: Rain [5]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Stalking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: ¿Cómo sería devorar el alma de ese niño?





	Azul

_¿Cómo sería devorar el alma de ese niño?_

Es el pensamiento que te asalta mientras lo ves jugar en el jardín junto a sus padres y su tía. Ves su modo torpe de correr y la manera astuta de escapar de los brazos que lo quieren atrapar. Ves una sonrisa brillante que acompaña a unos grandes ojos azules y entusiastas. Ves cómo el pequeño niño se divierte y es feliz.

Al final, su madre se acerca a él y lo alza en brazos. Su tía lo despeina un poco y su padre lo mira con orgullo. Son una familia perfecta.

Y entre tanta perfección debe haber algún lugar manchado y lleno de suciedad. Una grieta que tarde o temprano te permita tener acceso al primogénito de los Phantomhive. Con seguridad sabrás aprovecharla a su tiempo, por lo pronto, te contentas con ver desde lejos tu próximo platillo. Uno que es deliciosamente azul.


End file.
